Por tu bebé, darías la vida
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque ella tenía miedo, los mismos que cualquier joven madre tendría, y tenía mil y una razón para terminar con aquello. Pero, tenía un motivo más importe: Su bebé. Drabble.


Hoooola, mis amores. Bueno, nada, hice este simple y modesto drabble en un momento de inspiración, mientras cargaba a mi hija, intentando dormirla, en vano :P Su abuelo, amablemente, la cuidó mientras mis ideas fluían en forma de Fic.

El Fic transcurre una semana después de que Bella y Edward regresaran de su Luna de Miel, con la noticia del embarazo. Los riesgos y la decisión de Bella.

**Summary**: Porque ella tenía miedo, los mismos que cualquier joven madre tendría, y tenía mil y una razón para terminar con aquello. Pero, tenía un motivo más importe: Su bebé.-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & Lugares no son míos, pertenecen a S. Meyer. No lucro con ésto.

**Dedicatoria: **A mi hija, mi hermoso bebé. A los quince años, me sacudió la sorpresa de que estaba embarazada. Demasiado joven, sentí que moriría, o peor, que mis padres me matarían, y si bien no se lo tomaron bien, poco a poco fuero amando a ese porotito en gestación. Me apoyaron como nunca, todos, familia y amigos, y hoy, a mis diesiciete años, estoy feliz de decir que soy mamá de una hermosa bebé de dos años y medio. Zoe Hara, mi amor, ésto es para vos. Sos mi musa diaria, y lo escribo mientras te veo dormir en los brazos de tu cariñoso abuelo. Por siempre te amaré. **Mamá**.

En fin, Dios, no quiero llorar antes de empezar :´) Pero mi bebé me puede. Por eso, entiendo la decisión de Bella, y por ella, va éste fic. Disfruten!

* * *

**Por tu bebé, darías la vida. **

**By: _Belencitah_.**

Mi mente y mi corazón no cabían en mí. ¿Estaba embarazada? Tenía todas las dudas que una joven de mi edad podrían tener. Estaba aterrada, más que eso, caería en convulsiones en cualquier momento en la sala familiar de la mansión.

Había pasado apenas una semana desde que nos enteramos de lo que sucedía dentro de mí. La magia de la vida se estaba gestando y las relaciones familiares no iban bien. Esme y Carlisle estaban de acuerdo conmigo, no en seguir el embarazo, sino en que es mi hijo, mi cuerpo y mi decisión. Salvo ellos, los demás eran un manojo de emociones que yo debía soportar todos los santos días que pase en la casa.

Rosalie, por suerte, me apoyaba incondicionalmente, más que por mí, por el bebé. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo conmigo, por momentos acariciando mi, aún, plano vientre, incluso la sorprendí hablándole al bebé mientras yo dormía en el sofá. Nuestra relación iba creciendo más y más, y fue entonces cuando noté lo tierna y frágil que podía ser bajo esa capa de ego y maldad que la noté poseer a veces.

Mi mejor amiga, Alice, en cambio, parecía morir a cada minuto. En verdad se la veía preocupada. Incluso, hubiera jurado verla llorar, aún sabiendo lo imposible que es. Me repetía una y otra vez lo peligroso que podía ser y lo mal que la ponía mi decisión. Pasaba cada vez menos tiempo conmigo, en parte por lo mal que se ponía al verme, y en parte por las jaquecas que jamás creí que podría tener, a causa de mi bebé y sus visiones. Aunque, por suerte para mí, Jasper la calmaba constantemente con su don, y sin él. Supongo que significó para ella un fuerte apoyo ante mi "decisión de morir", citando palabras de mi querida amiga.

Edward parecía sufrir internamente como jamás lo vi, estaba conmigo siempre, no me dejaba sola un momento. Constantemente preguntaba si necesitaba algo, si tenía hambre, sed, dolores, sueño, y demás cosas que él dejó de sentir hacía tiempo. Su opinión era clara: Quería que desistiera del embarazo, pero al notar que jamás lo haría, supongo que decidió hacer mi embarazo más fácil, ayudándome en todo lo que necesitase.

Las emociones de la casa me abrumaban. Estaba cansada, en verdad, en el transcurso de esa semana, y para mi sorpresa, los dolores de cabeza, crecimiento de vientre, y nauseas se habían apoderado de mí.

Nunca es fácil, menos cuando tienes mil y un razones para no seguir con esto. Pero aquellas razones no significan nada frente a la más importante: Mi bebé. Aquella vida nacida entre un loco amor, el amor entre una oveja y su poderoso león.

Poco me importaban las consecuencias, yo por aquella criatura moriría gustosa, y no me creo una valiente madre, supongo yo que cualquier mujer en mi lugar haría lo mismo. Porque jamás es fácil, pero el sacrificio vale la pena. La vale, en verdad.

* * *

Sé que fue corto, quizá algo mustio, hasta feo. Pero, ¡Sepan entender! Mi hija no me deja escribir en paz xD La idea era más larga, pero se le ocurrió levantarse de la cama y venir a buscarme para dormir con ella, llorando. ¿Cómo no consentirla? 3 En fin, tuve que cortarlo aquí, quizá edite... Mientras tanto, nos vemos, tengo que dormir con mi bebé :3 ¡oh! No olviden dejar review si les gustó, o no, no sé, como quieran, solo sepan que me hacen muy feliz *-*

**Belén.**


End file.
